


A Little Push

by Havoka



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Deviates From Canon, F/M, PWP, nothing turns Ashley on quite like a bit of torture and forced sexual arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havoka/pseuds/Havoka
Summary: "The Psycho" comes up with a bit of an alternate plan for getting Chris and Ashley together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mageofpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageofpie/gifts).



Ashley woke up tied to a chair – no, not tied. _Strapped_ down. With leather restraints on her wrists and ankles. The first thing she noticed in the dim room was Chris opposite her, in the same predicament. She choked his name out dryly, her mouth barely able to conjure enough saliva to form it. She yanked at her restraints until her bare wrists were chafed.

Wait…since when were her wrists bare?

Ash gasped as she glanced down at her body and realized with horror that she’d been stripped to her bra and underwear. Chris was avoiding looking at her. He was visibly distraught.

“Oh my God Chris, what’s happening??” She struggled against the restraints in vain.

“I don’t – I don’t know.” His voice cracked midway through his sentence. Then he lifted his head and shouted, “What the hell do you want with us?!”

_**Oh, Christopher...** _

A distorted voice echoed from somewhere in the shadows of the room. It was _that_ voice…the voice from earlier.

Tears blurred Ashley’s vision, but she attempted to look around regardless. The Psycho was nowhere to be found, but she could see the tiny, blinking red light of a video camera mounted on the wall behind Chris.

“How do you know my name? What do you _want_?” Chris’ brave act was unconvincing. Even in the dark Ash could see his hands shaking.

A door slammed against the wall at the far end of the room, spilling light into the oppressive darkness. Casting a long shadow into the room, he loomed in the doorway. The Psycho.

 _ **Chris**_ , he said as he approached them with his slow, steady lumber, _**don’t you get it? I’m trying to HELP you.**_

The man came to stand between Chris and Ashley, looking them over with that unchanging, unsettling mask expression. He pulled a knife from his utility belt and turned toward Ashley. Ashley’s throat went dry. _Oh God…he’s gonna kill me…_

He leaned over her. _**You’ve always been such a prudish girl, Ashley…well, on the outside at least. All while poor Christopher just wants you in the worst way.**_ He glanced over then at Chris.

“L-leave her alone,” Chris stammered, his voice trembling.

The Psycho chuckled, a twisted sound. With one gloved hand he reached down to Ashley. She attempted to draw back from his touch, but was unable to escape it. He settled a large, heavy hand on her stomach. The gesture, combined with the icy dampness of the basement, spawned goosebumps all over her flesh. With a rush of embarrassment she realized her nipples were poking out through the sheer, silky bra she’d worn in hopes of getting some “time by the fire” with Chris.

The Psycho’s hand trailed upward toward her bra. He pinched it between the cups and yanked it outward from her chest. His other hand, still holding the knife, drew in close to her. With one slice of the fabric the bra fell away and her breasts bounced into full view.

Ashley cried out, tears spilling down her cheeks. “I said leave her alone!” Chris shouted, more forcefully this time.

The man laughed again. He stepped aside, exposing Ashley to Chris. Chris’ gaze locked on her for a split second, then he quickly averted his eyes once more.

 _ **Don’t you understand, Christopher?**_ The man wandered behind Ashley. _ **This is a game. And I have…certain goals, that I plan to achieve through it. You don’t understand now. But you will.**_

Ashley gasped as the man’s cold latex gloves cupped both of her exposed breasts. He was reaching around from behind her. He gave her a few good squeezes, as if he were milking a cow. Ashley’s tears continued to flow, only amplified by the fact that her body was responding to the fucked up touch.

_**Oh, these are nice. You’re really missing out, Chris. They’re so soft and supple…just big enough to hold…** _

“Why are you doing this?!” It was Ashley’s turn to ask the question they knew they would not receive an answer for. “Leave me alone! I didn’t do anything to you!”

The man made a noise behind his mask. Almost a sound of disdain.

_**No, of course you didn’t. You’re a good girl, Ashley. That’s why you need a little…push. As does Chris.** _

He released his hold on Ashley just long enough to retrieve his knife again. This time his hands trailed down her stomach to her underwear, equally silky in what now felt like such a pointless pursuit of potential romance. One thumb slipped down under her waistband. He massaged her flesh in a small circle before grabbing hold of the underwear and yanking them down. Ashley shrieked as she was exposed in her entirety to both men in the room.

The Psycho laughed again. He ran his thumb down the strip of downy orange hair that pointed to her most private area. Ashley shivered as the latex came into contact with her sensitive flesh. To her horror, she could feel herself getting slightly wet from the touch. She prayed the maniac in front of her could not tell that her body was betraying her.

When she worked up the nerve to look over at Chris, she felt just the slightest twinge of relief at the fact that his eyes were now squeezed firmly shut.

The Psycho noticed as soon as Ashley did. _**What a gentleman. Or so it seems.**_ He lumbered off. For a moment Ashley thought he might have been leaving, but he returned with a duffel bag full of strange metallic objects. As he pulled them out into the dim light Ashley’s stomach churned.

The objects were set aside for a moment while the man knelt and inspected Ashley’s nether regions. Ashley felt her face blaze with heat as he studied a part of her that no man had ever seen before.

Suddenly something warm and rubbery was pushed inside her. Ashley screamed and tried to wriggle out of the chair, but it was useless. A long, ribbed object wormed its way up inside her, as deep as it could go. The Psycho made sure it was securely inside of her before he clamped the metal apparatus around both of her calves and affixed it to the thing he had forced inside of her. The strange, seemingly-homemade device would keep the object from falling out…or from being pushed out. It also kept her legs parted and prevented her from closing them even the slightest bit.

The man pushed a button on the side of the thing. It began to vibrate. Its rhythm was slow and deliberate, brief interludes of inaction followed up by a wave of strong vibration. Ashley gasped as she tried desperately to push the vibrator out of her body. No luck.

The next “toys” he pulled out of his bag were two tiny metal clamps with bullet-shaped silver apparati dangling from them. The Psycho let out another malevolent, oddly-excited-sounding burst of laughter as he brought them in close to her, opening and closing the clamps a few times in front of her.

Ashley tried to form words, tried to say something, but her mouth was too dry and her mind was racing far too fast for coherent speech. She could only watch with silent horror as the man leaned in toward her breasts, specifically her painfully-erect nipples, and closed the clamps right on them. Ashley gasped. With another chuckle, the man pressed a button on a small remote. The bullet-shaped clamp attachments started vibrating. Strange ripples of sensation coursed through her – to her horror, it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. She sucked in a ragged breath and made a sound somewhere between a cry and a moan.

Her noises apparently spurred Chris to reluctantly open his eyes. He turned his head as quick as he could, but Ashley noticed his eyes were still locked on her. She made another attempt to struggle against her constraints, but any movement on her part shifted the vibrator inside her and filled her head with miserable thoughts of arousal over thoughts of escape. Why was the strange man doing this to her? He wasn’t getting anything out of it. Could he seriously be trying to push her and Chris into doing something? Did he want to watch, or something fucked up like that?

Once he was apparently satisfied with Ashley’s sex rig, the Psycho took his bag and strode off. He paused in the doorway to cast one last glance at them. Then he disappeared – though Ashley was certain he wasn’t going far.

“Chris…” Her voice trembled. Chris glanced over at her, his lips pulled into a taut frown. She could feel his eyes on her, taking in every inch of her vulnerable body being violated by the terrible toys of the maniac holding them prisoner. “Chris…help me, please…”

“I – I’m trying. I’ll figure something out.” He reluctantly pulled his eyes off Ashley long enough to examine his own restraints. At one point he shifted in his chair, drawing Ash’s attention to his lap. A massive bulge was growing in the front of his pants. With some degree of horror she realized their predicament, _her_ predicament, was giving him a boner. With an even greater amount of horror she realized part of her was a little giddy at the thought of arousing him so much by sight alone. She shook her head to try to clear those horrible thoughts. They refused to depart, and instead the depraved thoughts only intensified. She found herself imagining Chris in place of the vibrator inside her, his thick, warm cock sliding up and down uncertainly inside of her while his massive, clumsy hands pinched at her puffy nipples. Her muscles clenched around the vibrator as she thought of her long-time crush sitting right there, watching her get turned on by the instruments of some sicko who apparently wanted Chris to fuck her. She was so vulnerable, so exposed to him. Completely at his mercy.

And then there was the fact that the Psycho was clearly filming them. Who knew how many people were going to see her like this, her wrists and ankles bound, being driven mad by a dildo and nipple clamps while her guy friend nursed a boner watching her.

“We gotta…concentrate…on escaping…” she managed to say. Chris nodded vigorously, though at the sound of her voice, full of breathlessness and desperation, his hard-on swelled even larger. _Maybe if I – if I go along and just, accept it…I’ll be able to concentrate better afterward…_

She bucked her hips against the vibrator, pushing it deeper inside her. She moaned low in her throat as it stimulated her inner walls. Moisture formed around her opening, and she could feel it dripping down onto the chair. Chris’ attempt at freeing himself slowed a little. He was transfixed watching Ashley pleasure herself with the Psycho’s sex toys.

The clamps on her nipples hurt a little bit, but the pain was balanced by a strange pleasure from the tiny vibrators hanging from them. She’d never been stimulated like this before. The closest she’d ever come was using her electric toothbrush as a preteen.

“Ugh…oh, God…” Ash inhaled sharply. Chris’ boner was straining against his pants by that point, and he was making no effort to hide his interest in watching her arousal build. He stared at her with his mouth slightly open. His hard-on twitched in his pants as she threw her head back and moaned.

“Chris…”

This was not exactly how she pictured their first intimate experience. Regardless, if she was going to be sexually tortured by a crazy man in a mask, she was at least relieved Chris was there with her. If only he could be the one making her feel these sick, sexy feelings…

She hadn’t even realized her eyes had drifted shut until she opened them to find Chris half-freed from her restraints. It appeared that he had torn the leather strap from the armrest of the old wooden chair, freeing his right hand. With it he was working on freeing his left.

“Oh God, Chris please help me…please get us out of here…” Her murmurs came nearly without thought on her part – externally, she was on autopilot. All her thoughts were focused internally, where she could feel a pressure building deep in the core of her body. Everything was beginning to tense, the way she felt right before an orgasm during her frequent masturbation sessions. It was kind of funny. She had gotten off to the thought of Chris pleasuring her so many times that she could almost pretend this was just one of those erotic fantasies. Almost.

A guttural moan escaped her lungs as her body tensed even tighter, obviously preparing to climax. A few beads of sweat ran down her neck. She closed her eyes and prepared to ride out the orgasm. Then, suddenly, the toys all stopped vibrating.

Her pre-climax buzz receded a little as she stopped receiving stimulation in her erotic zones. She blinked a few times and looked around. “Huh…what’s…?”

Chris stumbled out of his chair. Ashley realized his ankle bindings had fallen out of the chair’s engraved slits for them, seemingly of their own accord. “A-Ash!” He rushed over to her, shielding his eyes with one hand. As if she hadn’t noticed him staring his fill up until just a few moments ago.

The vibrations had stopped, but the toys were still inside her, and Ashley’s bindings were still unrelentingly tight. “Chris…” She stared up at him with wide, round eyes. She was still panting from her pleasure session. The denial of an orgasm had left her mildly high on her own arousal, and she was having trouble keeping her mind off of carnal matters.

“D-don’t worry, Ash…I’ll get you out of there…” He held his hands out as if to start undoing her restraints, but he clearly had no idea where to start. His cheeks flushed red just before he said to her, “Um, do you want me to take out the…”

He gestured down at the vibrator. Ashley followed his gesture down to it. She could see her own moisture glistening even in the low light. There was no way Chris would be able to touch it without getting…her…all over him.

“Um, maybe start with these.” She awkwardly stuck her chest out a little, pushing her bare breasts toward him. Chris immediately complied and unclamped the clamps from her. Her nipples were red and a little swollen from the extended pressure.

Chris’ gaze lingered on them for quite a bit longer than necessary. “…They’re sore,” Ashley murmured on a whim. Her eyes, previously averted, settled into direct contact with his.

Chris dropped the clamps to the floor. His hands lingered near her breasts, and he just barely managed eye contact with her. “Do you, um, do you want me to – I mean, if they’re sore, maybe I could…”

Ashley’s brain was consumed with sexual thoughts. She needed release if she was going to be any help to him getting them out of there. And so, with a small nod, she pushed her breasts even further outward to him. Chris cupped them in his big hands, and began gingerly massaging her sore nipples with his calloused, yet oddly soothing, thumbs.

“Ah…” Ashley lolled her head back as Chris kneaded her sensitive flesh, making sure to be careful with her nipples.

“Does that, um, is it helping?” Chris’ boner looked like it was going to pierce a hole in his jeans. Ashley was aching for sweet release as well. If only they could _both_ relieve the horrible pressure in their bodies…

Ashley nodded, looking into his eyes again. “It feels good. Thank you.”

With some reluctance he eventually let go of her breasts. Then he looked down at the vibrator wedged up inside her.

“I guess I’ll…”

He reached slowly down, as if he were performing some sort of delicate surgery. He managed to grab hold of the very end of the vibrator without touching a bit of Ashley’s hair or flesh. As he unsheathed the dildo from her, she clearly saw his fingers covered in her juices. A few strings of clearish liquid kept the vibrator linked to her body until Chris pulled it far enough away that the strings broke and dripped onto the floor.

“Wow,” he said quietly, noting just how soaked the vibrator was. “Uh.”

He unhooked the metal apparatus keeping her legs spread apart. His fingers caught the light, reflecting her own moisture on his skin. “Th-thank you, Chris,” she stuttered. He nodded, swallowing audibly as he did so.

“Yeah, uh. No problem. Should I…should I find something to, um, clean you up…with…or something?” He was already looking around for something.

Her head was spinning. She needed release. “Chris…”

He looked back at her. “Huh?”

Her eyes fell to his crotch area. He followed her gaze down to it, his cheeks turning an even more furious shade of red.

“I’m sorry, Ash. I – I don’t know why that happened. I would never – I’m not like that–”

“Chris.” She cut him off. “I can, like, barely think straight right now. No way am I gonna be able to concentrate on getting out of here. And I don’t think you can, either.”

“…It’s a little bit distracting, yeah,” he quietly confessed.

Ashley kept her legs spread open despite the metal being removed from her legs. “We can just…do it quick and get it over with. Get it out of our systems…you know?”

Chris’ eyes went wide at her proposition. “Are you serious?”

Ashley nodded. “Just do it, do it so we can concentrate on getting _out_ of here.”

He thought it over, but not for long. In about fifteen seconds his pants and boxers were both around his ankles. Ashley marveled at his cock. It was, she guessed, about an average length, but whatever it lacked in inches it made up for in thickness.

He lowered himself slightly to her level. “Are you sure?” he whispered.

Ashley nodded vehemently. “Please hurry up and just… _oh._ ” Chris slid inside her soaking wet entrance with ease. His girth filled her quite satisfactorily, stretching her just enough to feel good. Really good. Ashley sighed as he pushed gently up inside her, slid most of the way out, then went back in again. She felt his cock twitch inside her. It was hard to tell who was feeling more fucked-up excitement about this unforeseen…encounter.

She wanted to tell him to fondle her breasts again, but shied out of asking. Luckily he didn’t need to be asked. His hands settled on her chest of his own volition, squeezing and massaging her in time to his thrusts.

“Oh Chris…oh God…”

He paused. “Am I doing something wrong?”

“No, no! Keep going, please…”

Ashley leaned back to accept him deeper inside. As she did her eye caught the blinking red light behind Chris. The Psycho’s camera. He must have been seeing all of this. As sick as it was, the thought almost served to arouse her a little further. She moaned again, a bit more exaggerated this time.

Chris clearly had very little idea what he was doing, but his brutish amateurism had an odd charm to it. It didn’t take long for Ashley’s pre-organism buzz to climb again. She thrust herself against him, reveling in both the sensation and the knowledge that the boy she’d pined for for years was literally inside of her at that very moment.

It felt like no one time at all when Chris groaned and Ashley felt him climax inside her. He tried to pull out as quickly as possible, but it was very obviously too late. She felt his cum dripping out of her, soaking the chair and floor beneath her. The thought of how forbidden this all was, from their circumstances to the fact that she’d just had unprotected sex and let the guy cum inside her, all added to her dizzying excitement. When Chris leaned down to clean her off with a bit of one of his coats, that single touch was the thing that finally sent her over the edge. With a moan and a shudder she lolled her head back again, deriving a bit of amusement from the sight of Chris watching her with a mixed look of surprise and affection. The orgasm lasted a much longer time than what she usually experienced. The high seemed to last eons, as she stared into Chris’ sweet, concerned face.

“There, that’s…that’ll be better,” she managed to say once she finally began to come down from her buzz. “Now, um, can you…untie me from this chair?”

Chris immediately set to work unbinding her wrists. Oddly, the man who had strapped her down in the first place did not make another appearance. All was quiet around them as they redressed and Chris took Ashley’s hand.

“That…could’ve gone worse,” he said after a few minutes.

“Yeah.” Ashley avoided eye contact, feeling her cheeks redden. It was so strange – almost as if that “Psycho” had _wanted_ them to hook up. He seemed to know a lot about them as people, too…

Something didn’t quite add up there. As they hurried out of the mysteriously-unlocked room, Ashley found herself pondering just what kind of serial killer maniac would be trying to play matchmaker between a bunch of teenagers. The only person she knew who was always trying to get them together…was…

She shook her head as Chris led them out, keeping an arm protectively around her waist as he did so. No, it couldn’t be the person she thought of. It must have just been a coincidence.


End file.
